


The Terrible Two

by chase3136



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase3136/pseuds/chase3136
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was early morning on a lazy weekend in the Levin and Tennyson household and all was quiet as the four occupants slept peacefully… well, almost all.</p><p>BOOM!</p><p>One-Shot. BEVIN have twins.</p><p>And it's very possible that one of them is evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Terrible Two

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Possible Mpreg in the past BUT THAT'S UP TO YOU! The Twins are definitely and absolutely, biologically and genetically both Ben and Kevin's spawn. HOW they came to be is up to your imagination!
> 
> Rated M for moderately detailed smut which is in Italics for those who want to skip it.
> 
> -  
> Please enjoy!

**I** t was early morning on a lazy weekend in the Levin and Tennyson household and all was quiet as the four occupants slept peacefully...well, almost all.

**BOOM!**

From a distance the roof could be seen as it blasted 5 feet from the top floor before landing crookedly on the four wall foundation of the detached house, miraculously still intact.

"REN!" 20 year old Ben Tennyson shouted from bed across the hall while Kevin Levin ran into the twin's bedroom… to see mischievous green eyes grinning up at him from the little culprit. And watery black eyes peered through the relative safety of the titanium crib bars, bottom lip quivering an omen. Kevin gulped.

He needed backup. "BEN!"

"OH COME ON! FINE!" Ben shouted back, his stomping gaining louder as he entered the white-walled nursery. Green eyes sleep hazy, brown hair rumpled and dressed haphazardly in his black t-shirt and boxer shorts. Of course, Kevin was only dressed in his black underpants.

Black eyes burst into wailing cries.

"You take that one. I'll deal with the troublemaker." Kevin said to Ben, who was already rushing over to their crying son, heavy as the titanium bars he'd absorbed after the explosion, plucking him up with some difficulty, until abruptly he was soft and moist again in Ben's arms being cuddled, his red face to Ben's chest and with Ben cooing like a mom into his black fuzzy baby hair.

Kevin rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and turned to the now watering green eyes of Ren. He was caught red handed with level 5 alien tech still fizzing on the singed, green play mat with the twins combined stuffed toys crowded around the edge as if to watch the resulting explosion.

"Oh man! I was working on that Anti-Gravity Projector for the plumbers! That was the only one I had! Now I'll never get **paid**!" Ren burst into dry whines just as Ben had calmed Evan down into sniffling whimpers, but Evan set off again at his brothers provoking. Kevin ground his teeth.

"Oh no. Don't give me that, Ren Tennyson." Kevin pointed his finger menacingly at his whimpering son. "Those crocodile tears aren't fooling me."

"Kevin." Ben interrupted warningly, bouncing Evan on his hip and Ben stepped towards his genetic twin.

"Don't go easy on him, Ben. You can't let him get away with everything just because he's cute." Kevin glared at both green eyed, brunet pains-in-his-butt. "You smother him anymore and he'll grow up to be one of those criminal masterminds."

"You mean like you?" Ben snapped back with a raised eyebrow, ignoring Kevin's advice like usual and scooping up his other son, snuggling both his boys close.

"No! I mean, thank you." Kevin said, flattered before quickly reverting to stern once again. "But no. I renounced my evil ways, remember?" Ben gave him a teasing once over.

"If only you were as uncomplicated as that when we both know you're still as criminally minded even without being evil." Ben smirked as he walked out of the nursery with the twins watching Kevin over each shoulder. Kevin snickered and followed, making funny faces behind Ben's back, for the boys, while they headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"How did Ren even get hold of the Anti-Gravity Projector, anyway?" Ben questioned curiously as he set the boys on the couch to wait for breakfast and Kevin turned on the 152 inch screen TV which took up nearly the whole of the living room wall, and put the twins' favorite cartoons on like routine.

"How should I know? I locked the garage like I always do. You think I'd just leave dangerous tech around for the boys to get hold of?" Kevin demanded, stalking into the adjoining kitchen and start slamming open cupboards as he put together the boys' cereal. Ben opened the fridge to grab the milk but got distracted by the tentacle slices Grandpa Max had given them three days previous.

"I didn't say that. I know you would never put our kids in danger so carelessly. I was just asking because if Ren can get into the garage now, we may need to update the security locks again. Do you want a fried tentacle sandwich for breakfast?" Kevin took the milk from Ben when his brunet wondered past with the dreaded purple suckers.

"Good point. I've been working on a security code that, at the rate he's progressing, will be too advanced for him for a few more years. I hope. Little smart guy that he is which he totally gets from me, by the way." Ben scoffed behind him and Kevin turned, his roughish smirk slipping when he saw his partner lighting the stove under a frying pan. "You're not seriously making me breakfast, are you? I thought I'd made it clear that you never needed to do that again. **Ever**."

"Oh, I know you don't really mean it. You love my cooking." Ben hummed to himself as the tentacle slices began to crackle and **sqwak**. Kevin paled and grabbed Ben around his slim waist, pulling him back into the tight circle of his muscular arms, Ben's bubble butt pressed firmly against his awaking arousal. He wasn't above playing dirty to avoid his lover's cooking.

"Kev?" Ben whispered cautiously like he didn't want to be caught and Kevin suckled his earlobe like he knew how to melt Ben to his will.

"Why don't you get the cereals to our boys and I'll finish up here? I'll even get the smoothie maker out of the garage later." He whispered, tempting, against the periphery of Ben's blushing hot cheek.

"R-really? Will you leave it out this time?" Ben responded excitedly while rolling his hips back because he could play dirty too. Kevin groaned but backed off a step so Ben could face him on tiptoes and encircle his arms around his neck.

"Oh no. Not when you didn't eat solid food for a week after your birthday. Worst thought out present I ever gave you." Kevin denied him. Ben only smirked and pecked his lips, teasing.

"It was **the best** worst thought out present, though." He hummed with hooded green eyes. Kevin couldn't help but kiss him deeper and longer than before, getting lost in each other as a lustful haze tinted their populated world of two.

"DAAAD! EV'N FELL OFF! I DI'N'T PUSH 'IM THO'!" They sighed in unison as Evan's wet screams predictably trailed Ren's broadcast.

"That statement wouldn't hold up in court, brat!" Kevin shouted in response. Ben pushed by him and walked toward the living room, defeated.

"I'll get him. You finish here." He agreed and Kevin patted himself on the back, smug. He proceeded to turn off the stove and dump the pans contents into the garbage can, finishing up with the frying pan in the dishwasher. He put four slices of bread in the toaster as the much more palatable alternative.

**> >><<<>>><<< **

The phone rang while they were 'settling' down to lunch. Meaning, both of the twins were cranky from having skipped their morning nap to play 'Hero Time' which involved a lot of running around the house and screaming, and were now fussing over their ham sandwiches while demanding cake instead.

"Tell you what, you both eat your sandwiches and I'll let you have a piece of fleen cake each." Kevin negotiated while Ben moved to the hallway and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Ben answered, portable hand phone clutched to his ear.

"Ben! It's Sandra! How are you and the roughian looking after the terrible twins?" A chirper female voice fired off.

"Hi mom." Ben rolled his eyes at Kevin but his roughian lover was otherwise occupied.

"Oh come on! Do you know how **expensive** fleen cake is?!" Kevin whined pitifully. Ben walked further into the hallway leaving him to the mercy of their combined spawn.

"Oh, Kevin and I are fine. The twins are no trouble really." Ben lied full heartedly and was glad Kevin couldn't see how bad his left eye was twitching.

SMASH!

"Evan, don't throw plates at Ren, even though the brat deserves it!" Kevin's voice was muffled but clearly distinguishable through the reinforced wall. Ben crossed his fingers behind his back to counteract the lie.

"Of course they're not, Ben." His mom played along as yet another smash rebuffed off the wall separating him from the warzone formerly known as the kitchen. "Well, call if you ever need a babysitter to give you and the roughian a night off."

"Actually, now that you mention it -" Ben began but was at once interrupted.

"Okay, well, take good care of those angels for us won't you! They keep us grandparents young, give them our love! We love you, Ben! Bye, Love you!" She hung up.

Ben stared at the beeping phone and winced when a third plate smashed against the titled floor down the hall.

"That's it! No cake for anybody!" Kevin announced with finality.

Ben sighed tiredly and put the phone down.

**> >><<<>>><<< **

A full hour and forty five minutes later and the twins were still playing 'Hero Time', although in their pajamas and respective cots, and the parents were at the end of their patience.

"That's it! You little pipsqueaks need a time out!" Kevin shouted.

Ben couldn't agree more, he had also had enough. It was time for desperate measures. "I'm calling in reinforcements." He hit the holographic interface of his omnitrix. "It's Nap Time!" He slammed it down.

"RATH!"

The twins immediately cowed from their rebellion (with Ren as the ringleader, of course) and hid behind Kevin's mass looming over them. That was until Kevin stepped aside letting Rath stomp over to them, glaring into each of their cots.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING REN TENNYSON AND EVAN LEVIN! RATH HAS HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOUR PLAY TIME! YOUR DADS ARE VERY TIRED FROM LOOKING AFTER YOU TWO TROUBLEMAKERS ALL DAY AND THEY DESERVE A REST! NOW GO TO SLEEP!"

Evan's black eyes watered precariously but a stern head shake from Kevin kept him quiet and he lay down somewhat calmly, closing his eyes and instantly drifting off into dreamland after the drawn out excitement of the afternoon.

Ren glared defiantly for a moment longer before hunkering down and burying himself amongst his soft toys, losing the battle but not the war. Ben transformed back when he was sure Ren's breathing was even and he wasn't about to venture out of bed, again, anytime soon.

Kevin released his held breath and took Ben's hand, silently dragging him away from the snoozing tots, who really did look angelic when asleep despite everything.

Ben yawned and stretched, glad the battle was over. At least they had a couple of hours to themselves now. Of course, Kevin was thinking the same thing which is why he attacked Ben's slack mouth with fever.

"Wha?" Ben mumbled against Kevin's invasion.

"Quick. While they're sleeping." Kevin kissed Ben deeply, pulling him into their bedroom and dragging off his t-shirt.

"Sure, romance me why don't you?" Ben laughed with heavy sarcasm while he helped shake off his boxer shorts.

"No time." Kiss. "Besides," Bite. "We both know," Suck. "You're a sure thing, Tennyson." Shove.

"Jerk." Ben snarled and followed Kevin down onto the bed anyway. Kevin snickered, smug.

**> >><<<>>><<<>>><<<>>><<< **

**_M RATED_ **

_Ben straddled Kevin with them both blissfully nude and Kevin was wasting no time, already awkwardly contorting on his back to reach for the lube and condom in the nightstand. Ben sucked on the exposed tendon on his neck and sighed._

_"You better take the time to stretch me at least. I've been tense all day. There's no way I'm still loose from last night." He groused against the wet muscle._

_"Oh. Be still my heart." Kevin smirked when he resurfaced triumphantly with his spoils. Ben rolled his eyes which turned into a choked off yell when Kevin 'skillfully' dropped him onto his back with the pillows under his head._

_"Sshh. Try to stay quiet, Benji. I know it's hard." Kevin smirked, crawling over him and rubbing his erection between Ben's spread legs; hard and hot skin sliding along hard and hot skin._

_"Oh no." He gasped in mock surprise but real pleasure. "Not the cheesy sex jokes."_

_"You know you love it, baby." Kevin kissed him, thrusting his tongue inside over and over again making Ben moan deeply in his throat. When Ben's mouth looked thoroughly violated, Kevin withdrew back onto his knees and soaked his fingers in lubricant._

_Ben bit his lip and groaned again, long and loud earning him a sharp slap to his thigh from Kevin and a reminder to shush. Ben pressed both his hands over his sealed lips and squeezing his eyes shut whilst Kevin meticulously stretched him and drenched him from the inside out._

_Still, Ben couldn't help the noises catching in his throat. Kevin watched him hungrily, his own quiet sounds of fulfillment melding in the chorus._

_"Ben, I love you. Love the sexy sounds you make. Just for me." Kevin whispered hotly._

_"Possessive jerk." Ben sighed and twitched when Kevin brushed against that awesome spot inside._

_"You love it." Kevin reminded dismissively, pulling his fingers back to grasp Ben's wiggling hips fast and push his hard flesh inside with one brutal slide._

_"AH!" Ben exclaimed and Kevin shoved his arm over Ben's panting mouth without pausing the steady clout of his thrusts. Ben bit him, drawing blood, eyes glaring. Kevin hissed between gritted teeth and absorbed the pillow under Ben's head, cushioning his lover's teeth and muffling his scream when Kevin pushed harder in retaliation._

_Ben and Kevin had learnt not to have a headboard during their three years together and the lesson served them well, when the bed rocked beneath them, the mattress softly squeaking in protest but no headboard thumped loudly against the bedroom wall to alert any sensitive little ears of their wakefulness._

_Kevin loved watching Ben come apart under him, flushed red with heat, bright eyes hazy with blissful lust burning hot and knotting in his gut same as Kevin. It was like he could take Ben anywhere here as long as he kept moving inside him._

_Ben shuddered, his come spurting across his belly, his muscles tensing and releasing everywhere. Kevin's body bowed above him, his head thrown back, gasping as he filled his lover over and over until he dropped heavily onto him, completely spent._

_Ben licked his swollen lips when Kevin removed the flesh of his forearm and buckled down beside him, breathing hard. Ben grinned happily and caught Kevin's eye next to him who smirked back at him. They laughed and kissed; a gentle brush of tingling lips._

**_THE END OF M RATED_ **

**> >><<<>>><<<>>><<<>>><<< **

"It's hard being parents." Ben sighed as he curled up against Kevin's chest in bed some slow and lethargic minutes later, beyond exhausted.

"Yeah. I can't believe I let you talk me into having kids." Ben gasped and sat up, punching Kevin where his head had just laid. "Ouch!"

"Don't make out like you regret us having those boys. They're a hand full, yes, but they're ours." He glared.

"I'd say they're **a lot** more than a hand full. Ouch!" Kevin sat up and grabbed Ben's wrists before he could land another punch, or hit the omnitrix again like he was threatening to do with his hands poised at the ready.

"After two years of caring for those brats and the nine months of you being obnoxiously nice, I've never once regretted having them. I mean, have you met them? They're us plus concentrated evil." Kevin snickered.

Ben tried to hit him again but Kevin just pulled him back into his arms with Ben fighting it halfheartedly and pouting.

"I love you, Benji. And I love them because they're us. How could I not love that?"

**BOOM!**

They both winced as that explosion came from beyond the house walls… on the outer side where the garage had once stood.

A reminder that the day wasn't over yet.

"REN!"

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> BETA-ed by my lovely little sis, YukiKagami (pen-name on fanfiction.net)
> 
> -  
> Literally, this fic was written on a whim.
> 
> One moment, my sister and I were talking about Ben and Kevin being parents (because all we've talked about for days is BEVIN related) and how that would be hilarious, and the next, Rath got involved and I just HAD to write it.


End file.
